


The Greatest Show

by ginatoldmeso



Series: James Bucky Barnes / Sebastian Stan ONE-SHOTS [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Gym Sex, NSFW, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, forgive me Father for I have sinned, man bun bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: The reader is turned on by Bucky with a man bun, which makes it difficult for her to concentrate on her workout.





	The Greatest Show

[Originally posted by sebbystansmanbun](https://tmblr.co/Ze7gig27_tqZO)

A water bottle suddenly hit Y/N’s head, diverting her attention. “Ouch!”, she exclaimed, her head snapping. Nat stood there smirking knowingly, eyebrows raised and arms folded. They were in the gym, together with some of their other fellow Avengers. Lately, Y/N had been a little lazy with her training, so she had decided to join Nat during her daily session.

Unfortunately for Y/N, Bucky was making it quite hard for her to concentrate on the exercises. Her eyes couldn’t help but linger on his naked torso. Drops of sweat were rolling down his toned abs toward the hem of his red sweatpants, and rebel strands of hair fell on his eyes every time he hit the punching bag with a grunt…

Of course, Nat felt the need to intervene, distracting her friend from her fantasies. “Y/N, you have a bit of drool right here”, she mocked, throwing a towel at her.

Y/N scowled, trying to recompose. “Very funny, Nat”, she muttered. “Come on, I only have half an hour left and we’ve only done cardio”. She quickly put down her water on the bench, giving Bucky one last look before turning to face Nat.

The other woman scoffed. “And whose fault is that? God, you’re  _so_   _distracted_ , today… I wonder why”. She grimaced, putting an arm around Y/N’s shoulders. When her friend snorted in exasperation, she snickered. “What? I should be the one complaining. I mean, I get that you’re in love, but can’t you stop undressing Barnes with your eyes and just undress him for real later?”.

Instead of glaring at her, Y/N’s gaze fixed on Bucky as she pouted, her lower lip protruding for the annoyance. “It’s not  _my_  fault! My idiotic boyfriend must have thought today was the right day to try a new hairstyle”, Y/N complained, glancing at Bucky.

Instead of wearing his hair down like always, he had tied it up in a man bun. He exuded some sort of rugged handsomeness, which mixed perfectly with the casual confidence of the half-smile hovering on his face and the strength of his punches. The result was remarkably delightful. Y/N soon realized how painful it was not to moan anytime she took in the sight of him.

She sighed. She was a grown woman, yet Bucky sometimes managed to make her feel like a teenager.  The worst part was, he wasn’t even aware of that. Again, she rolled her eyes and made a huge effort to focus on Nat.

The rest of the training session went smoothly enough and Y/N had even succeeded in landing a few hits. Once or twice she’d still found her gaze wandering in Bucky’s direction, but when he had caught her on the act and given her a questioning expression, she’d just scrolled her head and looked away.

After she was done, she rushed towards the locker room and almost threw herself into the shower, hoping for the jet of fresh water to alleviate the waves of heat that kept reaching her core.

“ _What the hell is wrong with me?_ ”, she hissed to herself while scrubbing her skin so angrily that it was starting to turn crimson red. Appreciating her man’s look was one thing, but being completely unable to focus on her tasks because of it, was a whole new level of crazy. She had to fight the urge to slide her hand between her legs and just touch herself. “Fuck”, she cursed under her breath as she shut the water.  

She was supposed to run some errands but she figured they could wait… unlike her. Grabbing her towel and wrapping it tightly around her body, she stepped out of the shower and headed for her gym bag.

“Hey!”, she shrieked when as a pair of strong arms caught her from behind. She was about to fight back, but she relaxed into the grip as soon as she recognized the steel blue eyes staring at her, her panic and adrenaline melting into excitement.

“All good, dollface? Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”, chuckled Bucky, placing a kiss on her forehead. He must have showered too because his dark locks were damp and he had changed clothes. He was now wearing an old gray t-shirt that was a bit too large for him, and a pair of football shorts that, of course, looked so good on him.

“It’s okay, you just startled me. I was lost in my thoughts”. She giggled nervously, pecking on his lips. She was trapped between his hard chest and her locker, wearing nothing but a wet towel. He was making it so hard for her. Well, at least the man bun’s gone, thought Y/N with a supposedly relieved huff (but she wasn’t fully able to hide her disappointment).

“Mmmh, I figured that much”, he grunted, his face buried in the crook of her neck. “I saw Nat went pretty hard at you, before. Anything hurt?”. His thumb was drawing circles on her lower back as he spoke.

Y/N rested her head on his shoulder. “Just my ego. And my butt’s a bit bruised too, to be honest”. Her reply made him snicker, and he tightened his grip on her waist even more, if possible.

“I’ll take care of your butt, don’t worry”, he laughed, and she beamed at him. But her smile faded, replaced by a pout when he added: “But you should be more careful. What got you so distracted?”.

“It’s nothing”, she grumbled, freeing herself from his arms and reaching for her clothes. But when she met his gaze, she noticed he was staring at her with a cocked brow and his arms folded. She was somehow ashamed of how she acted in the gym, and she didn’t want him to know how helpless he made her without even trying. However, she was well aware of how stubborn Bucky could be. He wasn’t gonna let that go.

She rolled her eyes in frustration, focusing once again on finding her clean clothes. She was succeeding in ignoring Bucky’s eyes fixed on her back as she searched the bag, but when she heard his dark chuckle her head involuntarily snapped towards him. The low growl that was leaving his mouth was almost animalistic. Y/N felt drawn to it. It was a sound so appealing, she wanted to drink it from his lips.

He narrowed his eyes, smirking. “And is this ‘nothing’ somehow related to you looking at me as if I was a particularly sweet treat, back at the gym?”. Y/N sustained his gaze, but she felt her cheeks growing hotter. He knew. The smug bastard knew perfectly what was going on, but he wanted her to admit it.

Slowly, she shook her head. His grin became wider. “Come on, baby doll. If you just used your words, you could get what you want. Anything you want”. His tongue rolled over the ‘anything’, caressing the word. Y/N felt her breath hitching. “You know I’m not one to deny my girl what she wishes”, he went on. He was getting closer and closer. “You just have to speak up, Y/N”. Their bodies were only inches apart, she could actually feel his hot breath on her face. She was about to burst.

He must have sensed she had reached her limit, ‘cause he pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his stare. “You like watching me training, huh,  _sweetheart_? Is that what got you all flustered before?”.

Y/N’s jaw clenched. She was both hating and loving the way his smoky voice was affecting her whole body. By now, she couldn’t even discern the surrounding because of how dizzy she felt. He had that kind of power over her, and what was worse, she enjoyed it.

“You got it wrong, Buck”, she purred, biting down her bottom lip. He inhaled deeply at the sight but didn’t interrupt her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers raking through his hair. “Not that I don’t appreciate how gorgeous you look when you fight… The way your muscles tenses, and  _your thighs, good Lord_ ”, she breathed, stressing every word.

Her lips made their way to his ear. “Not to mention those sounds you make. Kinda make me wanna jump on you every time”, she whispered, and she gently nipped on the shell of his ear. Bucky closed his eyes for a moment, shuddering with pleasure. Y/N smiled, before continuing. “But that’s  _nothing_ , compared to how good you looked today. I swear to God, I wanted to kill you when I first saw you this morning. I stopped functioning as soon as you showed up with those stupid red sweatpants, and that stupid, stupid man bun”, she hissed, as she tugged on his hair a little harder.

The lustful expression on his face was briefly replaced by a surprised look. He stared at her with his eyes wide open. “The-  _the hair_?”, he stuttered after a moment. Of all the things he expected to hear, this wasn’t one of those. He didn’t think much of it that morning, he was simply annoyed since his hair was getting longer and kept falling on his eyes, so he’d asked Wanda for a hair band.

But when he studied the hungry expression on Y/N’s face, he realized that he was going to tie up his hair quite often from then on.

He took a step back, ignoring the woman’s confused gaze, and he removed the hair band from his wrist where he was keeping it. His eyes never left hers, and once he was done she crashed her lips against his, not bearing to wait any longer.

His velvet tongue swirled around hers, and their teeth were clicking for how hard they were kissing. He cupped her ass, then lifted her against the lockers with great ease.

She moaned shamelessly when he sucked on one of her nipples through the fabric of her towel, but panted his name to draw his attention.

“Buck, we can’t- oh  _fuck_!”, she moaned when he didn’t stop. “Not here- someone might come in!”.

But her pleading didn’t have much of an effect, since he chortled in amusement, his lips wrapped around her now exposed and hardened nipple. “They saw me getting in here after you, sweetheart. I doubt they’d wanna witness this”, he growled. “Although I have to say, they’d be in for  _ **the greatest show**_ ”. Y/N sucked in her breath, the feeling of Bucky’s hands sliding under the towel being so sweet that it was making her incredibly light-headed.  

In no time he had her naked against his chest and jolting under his touch. She was at his mercy, and he was loving every minute of it.

With a tenderness that didn’t match his previous actions, he let her go. “Bend”, he ordered. Then he motioned at the rack where they kept spare mats and training stuff.

A line appeared between her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”.

Bucky grabbed her waist, pulling her close. His mouth ghosted over her neck, until he sank down his teeth into her soft flesh, making her moan. His hips were pressed against hers, making her feel exactly how much he wanted her. When he met her gaze, his eyes were jet black, only a trace of blue left in them. “ _Bend_ ”, he repeated.

This time, she complied with a smirk. Grabbing the rack, she bent over, making sure to grind against Bucky’s crotch while doing so. He chewed on his plump lip, enjoying the view of her exposed ass. He gave it a playful smack, and she giggled. She knew how much he loved her ass, after all.

He got rid of his shorts and underwear, unable to bear the restraints any longer, and pressed his rock-hard cock against her back. As much as he would’ve loved to fuck her perfect ass, that wasn’t the time. Much to her surprise, he shoved a hand between her legs.

“You couldn’t take your eyes off of me the whole morning, sweetheart. So now you’re not allowed to watch me as you come on my fingers”, he husked, his long fingers stroking her drenched folds. She was a panting mess already, she thought it was a miracle that she hadn’t come undone just at the sound of his voice.

He spread her legs open with his knee. His metal hand went to grab her breasts, while his flesh hand was gripping her hip so hard, trying to keep her in place, she was sure she was going to have bruises- not that she cared.

Without any further hesitation, Bucky pushed one finger into her. His hips kept rutting against her back while he pumped his fingers into her pussy, hard but slow, his thumb gently stroking her clit. When he felt her stretching around him, he added another finger, scissoring. Y/N cried out in pleasure when she felt him curling his fingers and hitting her sweet spot. “Buck- please, I- ahhhh”, she attempted to beg, but she could only moan given how close she was to her climax.

Bucky bent too. “What do you need, baby girl? Tell me”, he murmured in her ear. He suddenly removed his fingers from her, making her groan in protest for how empty she felt. He made her stand and forced her to turn. “What do you want, Y/N?”. The tone in his voice sent shivers down her spine, and if possible she felt even more turned on.

“I want your face between my legs”. The words left her lips in a shaky breath as if it was something so amazing that even daring to describe it could’ve ruined it.

Bucky flashed a broad grin. “You just have to say it, princess”. She started to giggle but was cut off when he dropped to his knees in front of her and started rubbing his chin against her inner thighs, his scruff stinging and reddening the sensitive skin.

He was so beautiful at that moment. Y/N’s hands ran to his hair, caressing the strands of hair that had escaped the hair band. Without warning, he gripped her ass, pushing her cunt against her face, and with a swift movement, he lifted her off the ground, holding her up against the rack while trying to shield her back from the cold metal.

Y/N cries and moans filled the air. Buried within her thighs, Bucky was eating her with a wanton frenzy. He was like a starving man, fucking her open with his tongue and taking all she had to give. It was all so intense, she had to hold on on his shoulders, afraid that she was gonna lose control of her body and fall.

“ _Christ,_  Y/N, you’re so good for me”. He kept humming at the taste of her as if she was the best meal he had in a hundred years, and his mouth vibrating against her core sent the blood buzzing in her ears. She was moaning loudly, not caring of anyone who might hear. Soon Bucky started to praised her, his satisfied voice coming muffled from between her legs, telling her how good she tasted, how wet she was just for him, and how happy she made him.

Her back kept slamming against the shelves. Sure, Bucky was doing his best to soften the impact, but he couldn’t do much given how caught in the action he was at the moment. She was starting to feel sore, but the pleasure greatly exceeded the pain and she was so close to her climax… Her walls were clenching against Bucky’s tongue, and any time he sucked on her clit waves of ecstasy crashed over her.

“ _Babydoll…_ ”, he murmured, and she looked down only to see his gorgeous eyes staring at her. His man bun was disheveled, and his cheeks were glistening. There was nothing sexier than the way Bucky looked in that moment, his full lips wrapped around her clit, making her feel so good.

The sight alone did it. She came hard, her body quivering while the muscles of her legs tensed around his face. Her head slammed back, eyes shut in pure bliss. He lapped her clean, careful to pull away once she was too sensitive.

He eased her down, hugging her tightly. Her body was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, and she tasted salty as he kissed her neck tenderly. She splayed her hands across his chest, looking up at him with a smile. “Thanks to you I have to take another shower, now”.

Bucky raised his eyebrow. “ _You_? What, you think we’re done here, princess?”. His hoarse voice resounded in the room as he chuckled sinfully, and her heart skipped a bit. “Baby,  _I’m just getting started_ ”.

A second after, he was dragging her towards the showers, their fingers laced together as he groaned something about how man buns ‘weren’t so bad' and she laughed.


End file.
